Mikor fog véget érni?
by Yarala
Summary: Egy pillanat a londoni bombázásból. Anglia egy időre elveszti a reményt.


_Mikor fog már véget érni?_

Anglia testében a fájdalom lassan tompult. Sóhajtott, és nekidöntötte a fejét a falnak. Végre egy kicsit abbahagyták.

Már csaknem 60 napja bombázták Londont a németek. Anglia nem tehetett ellene semmit. Nem tudta elhagyni a városát. Pedig az országok feladata, hogy megvédje a népét, nem igaz?

Megvárta, amíg a fájdalom alábbhagy annyira, hogy tudjon mozogni. A falba kapaszkodva felállt, és kiment a biztonságot nyújtó bázisáról. Mindig félt a látványtól, amikor kiment, de látnia kellett a városát. Még akkor is, ha már alig állt belőle néhány fal.

A napfényre kilépve pislogott néhányat, amíg a szeme hozzászokott a fényhez. Ha máskor kijött, egy magas épület árnyékot vetett hozzá. Az épület most romokban állt. A szíve összeszorult és a szemében könnyek gyűltek. _Mikor lesz már vége?_

Nem akarta így látni hazájának szívét. Elkeserítette, és lassan az őrületbe kergette. Nem csak a fájdalom és a látvány, hanem az embereinek halálsikolya és kiáltásai. Az összeomló épületek hangja, a bombák robbanása.

Utálta, hogy nem tud segíteni. Ha a bombázás újrakezdődött, egy idő után már mozdulni sem tudott. Halkan zokogott a fal mellett összegömbölyödve egy sötét sarokban. Senki nem volt vele. Amerika… Amerika valahol a hazájában volt, vagy Japánnal harcolt. Franciaországból nemrég kényszerítettek ki egy fegyverszünetet. Anglia azt hallotta, néhány francia csapat Nagy-Britanniában folytatja a harcokat. Halvány remény volt, hogy Franciaország is köztük lehet. Ha eljönne hozzá, nagy segítség lenne. Már csak a jelenléte is megnyugtatná Angliát, hogy van még remény.

Viszont pillanatnyilag csak az üresség volt. Az épületek üres helye, és a halott emberek helye a szívekben.

Anglia lassan elindult, átvágott a romokon, és felment egy magasabb hát tetejére. Messzire el lehetett látni. A látványtól csak még jobban összeszorult a mellkasa. Sok-sok összeomlott ház, alattuk ki tudja mennyi ember.

Anglia térdre rogyott, és üres tekintettel meredt a látványra. _Miért történik mindez?_

Pár perc múlva megrázta a fejét és talpra állt. Még nem szabad összetörni, még akkor sem, ha legszívesebben ezt tette volna.

Lement az utcákra, és lassan és óvatosan lépkedett végig a törmeléken.

Elhaladt egy összedőlt ház mellett, és az egyik kidőlt gerendán megpillantott egy gyermeket. A kislány nyugodtan ült, kezében egy játékbaba, amit magához ölelt. Ahogy felnézett Angliára, a brit nemzet hátán végigfutott a hideg. Ennek a kislánynak olyan üres, gyilkos-fagyos tekintete volt, mint Norvégiának. Semmi érzelem, mindent kiűztek belőle az elmúlt idők. Túl sokat látott ez a gyerek.

Anglia lassan leguggolt elé és megfogta az egyik kicsi kezét. A lány a szemébe nézett, de Anglia nem tudta viszonozni a pillantást.

\- Te meg tudod állítani?

Anglia lehajtotta a fejét és megrázta a fejét. Nem tudott semmit tenni. Egy hasznavehetetlen senki, a kislány országa. A radarjai nem a legjobbak, és a repülők a Luftwaffe közelébe sem érnek.

\- Te katona vagy és nem tudod megállítani?

Anglia megrázta a fejét. Ez a kislány még jobban elszomorítja. Színtelen hang, és átható kék szemek. Ő már nem kislány. Azóta nem az, ahogy ez a pokol a kezdetét vette.

\- Hol vannak a szüleid? – kérdezte suttogva Anglia.

\- Nem tudom.

\- Megkeressük őket?

\- Nem.

Anglia meglepetten pislogott a porba.

\- Miért?

\- Mert valószínűleg meghaltak.

\- Ne mondj ilyeneket… - mondta elfúló hangon Anglia. Ő csak segíteni akart, de talán még arra is képtelen.

\- Megviseltnek látszol.

Anglia megérintette az arcát. Poros volt és véres. Talán a kínok között karmolta szét az arcát, vagy köhögött fel vért. Már maga sem tudta.

\- A szemed is olyan, mint az enyém.

Anglia most először nézett közelről a lány szemeibe. Elveszett, és üres. Ő is ilyen lenne?

Beharapta az ajkát. Nem tudta, mit kéne válaszolnia.

A szívéből kiindulna fájdalom futott szét az egész testében. Anglia a földre támaszkodott és zihálni kezdett. A bombák nem hagytak nyomot a testén.

\- Katona? – kérdezte a lány.

Újabb bomba csapódott be, Anglia pedig a földre zuhant. Kezével a földet kaparta, a másikkal a kislány kezét szorította. Felnézett az égre. A bombázók madarak módjára repkedtek felettük. Aztán azt vette észre, hogy az egyik ledobott egy bombát. Pár pillanat múlva egész közel fog becsapódni.

Csak annyi ideje volt, hogy magához szorítsa a lányt, és elforduljon a fal felé. A következő pillanatban a bomba becsapódott és a robbanás elérte őket.

Anglia háta rettenetesen fájt, felkiáltott. Előreesett, maga alatt a lánnyal. Törmelékek repültek a levegőben, és a forróság égető tűzként futott végig Anglia testén. A por és a füst megtöltötte a tüdejét, köhögni kezdett, de nem sokat segített.

Lefordult a kislányról és a hátán feküdt, az égre nézve. És bár tekintetét felfelé emelte, mégsem látott semmit. Füst takarta el az eget, és a látása homályos volt. Újabb és újabb bombák zuhantak a városra. A teste megrándult, és egyre jobban eltűnt belőle az erő. Sajnos nem tudott ilyen könnyen meghalni. Egy országot háborúban lehet megölni, de Anglia nem kapott ilyen kegyes halált.

Valahogy túl kecsegtetőnek tűnt az eltávozás ajánlata. Talán csak meg kéne adnia magát. A kínok megszűnnének, és az emberei sem halnának meg ilyen sokan.

\- Katona! – kiáltotta a lány, és megrázta a vállát. Anglia alig érzékelte.

Homályosan annyit még látott, hogy egy női alak magához öleli a kislányt. Talán az anyja volt, akkor mégsem halt meg. Anglia már nem volt ura a testének, de lelkében feléledt a remény halvény szikrája. Aztán ki is hunyt. Ha ez így folytatódik, mind meg fognak halni. _Senki nem fog jönni segíteni._

Egy ország nem tud elájulni, amikor bombázzák. Tudatos marad, esetleg mozogni és érzékelni nem tud a fájdalmon kívül. Anglia is ilyen állapotban volt. Az ereje kiveszett a testéből, és csak a kezét szorította ökölbe, hátha ezzel tompítani tud a fájdalmán.

Pár óra múlva az egész megállt. Anglia sóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemét. Nem tudta, mi történt az elmúlt órákban. Most csak pihenni akart.

* * *

Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy amikor visszenyerte a tudatosságát, nem a bombázásra ébredt. A homályos látása lassan kitisztult, és felismerte a metróalagutat, ahol volt. Végig emberek ültek benne, kik sebesülten, kik egészségesen.

Anglia felült és az oldalára szorította a kezét. A robbanás okozta seb a hátán be volt kötözve, és a katonai egyenruhája rá volt terítve. Körülnézett, de nem látta a kislányt. Helyette talált a falnál, nem messze tőle egy szőke, francia férfit.

\- Azt hittem többet fogsz aludni, ha egyszer már sikerült pihenned. – mondta szomorú mosollyal Franciaország.

\- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Anglia bármi üdvözlés nélkül.

\- Jöttem, ahogy tudtam.

Anglia kifújta a levegőt és a falnak támaszkodott. Fáradt volt és megviselt. Franciaországra nézett, aki közelebb húzódott hozzá.

\- Hol van a kislány?

\- Kislány?

\- Aki mellettem volt a robbanáskor.

\- Én itt lenn találtam rád, Angleterre. Azt hittem itt vagy biztonságban a többiekkel, ki gondolta volna, hogy a városban bóklászol.

\- Volt egy kislány. – motyogta Anglia – Biztos ő hozott ide. Neki kellett lennie és az anyjának.

Franciaország bólintott, de nem igazán értette, miről beszél a brit.

\- De most már itt vagyok én.

\- Ez egy végzetes játék, Franciaország – mondta Anglia fáradtan – az egész háború az. Hiába nyersz, vagy vesztesz, mindenhogy szenvedsz miatta. Németország nem fogja még feladni. Komolyan gondolkodom a megadáson.

\- Nem teheted, Angleterre. Te nem vagy olyan gyáva, mint én.

\- Te most elismertél engem.

\- Hát… lehet.

\- Ez nem a büszkeségemről szól, hanem az embereimről. Nem akarom, hogy még többet szenvedjenek.

\- De ha megadod magad Németországnak, te fogsz szenvedni.

Anglia sokáig hallgatott.

\- Az ország védi meg a népét, vagy az emberek az országot? Már semmiben sem vagyok biztos.

Franciaország bátorítóan átölelte a vállát.

\- Azt hiszem, meg tudjuk nyerni ezt a háborút.

\- Én már nem hiszek ilyen dolgokban. – sóhajtott Anglia.

Franciaország hosszan tanulmányozta Angliát. A szemeiből kiveszett a ragyogás, már semmi érzelem nem volt benne.

\- Nem adhatod fel, Angleterre. Tudod, hogy én mindig ott leszek a szomszédban, és jövök, ha arra kérsz.

\- Ennyivel még nem nyerhetjük meg a háborút. – temette a kezébe az arcát Anglia.

\- Igaz.

Anglia kinézett az ujjai közötti réseken. Vele szemben az alagút másik oldalán a kislány ült, kezében tartva a babáját. Már nem volt olyan üres tekintete. Amikor észrevette, hogy Anglia nézi, közelebb csúszott hozzá.

\- Nem haltál meg a robbanásban.

\- Nem. – mondta Anglia, halvány, erőltetett mosollyal.

\- A hatalmas Brit Birodalmat ennyi nem győzheti le, jegyezd meg, kislány. – mondta mosolyogva Franciaország – Az országotok még áll, illetve ül, akkor még van reményetek is.

A kislány nagy szemekkel meredt a két nemzetre, aztán szó nélkül elment. Anglia csúnyán nézett a franciára.

\- Elijesztetted.

\- Nem is! Magától ment el!

\- Tch.

Franciaország elmosolyodott, magához ölelte a britet, és játékosan megborzolta a haját, mintha még kölyök lenne.

\- De jól mondtam nem? Mi, a szövetségesek még talpon vagyunk, akkor még van esélyünk is!

Anglia hosszan gondolkodva nézte a franciát. Jól gondolta, most, hogy itt volt, már nyugodtabb volt. _Mégis eljött valaki. Azt mondja még van remény._

Pont ezekre volt szüksége. Az emberek sem adták még fel. Felállt, és felvette a kabátját.

\- Angleterre? Hová megyünk? – pislogott értetlenül Franciaország.

\- Véghez visszük, amit elkezdtünk, legyőzzük a tengelyhatalmakat. De ezúttal a frontvonalra megyünk!

Franciaország sóhajtott, aztán elmosolyodott. Anglia egy kicsit magához tért. Nem tudta, meddig fog kitartani ez az állapot. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy nem fog újra összezuhanni. Nem, ott lesz mellette a szövetségesekkel, nem fogják hagyni. És azt sem fogják hagyni, hogy Németország megnyerje a háborút.

Az országok megvédik a népüket.


End file.
